1. Field
Various embodiments described herein relate to a data transfer device, a data transfer method and a data transfer program embodied in a computer readable medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method for transferring a large volume of data at high speed, a typical method is directed to compressing data before transfer. Although the size of data after compression varies depending on the types of data, data compression allows data such as text data and CAD (computer-aided design) data to be compressed to a size of about one-tenth. Therefore, by simple math, the method of compressing data before transfer may increase the transfer rate by a factor of ten.
A user specifies an allowable standby time so as to perform compression that is executable within the time, thus increasing efficiency of compression and transfer (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-028646). In addition, predicting the time required to transfer data after compression, and, if it is longer than a set time, asking for the decision as to whether to perform or abort the transfer. A characteristic of the prior art described above is that data may be reduced by increasing the degree of compression considerably due to the type of the target data being an image or video. (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-136189).
Further, transfer processing and compression processing of data are performed simultaneously, thus achieving acceleration of the transfer, or the compression processing and transfer processing are controlled to have almost the same processing time, thus achieving an efficient transfer. (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-112257).